Field of the Inventions
The application relates to devices for protecting a person's teeth, such as mouthguards.
Description of the Related Art
Various devices exist for protecting a person's teeth from various forms of trauma such as grinding (for example, bruxism) and sudden impact. Some mouthguards are prefabricated to fit the unique contours of an individual's teeth. However, these require a mold to be created, time for the custom piece to subsequently be made, and significant expense.
Other mouthguards include a thermoplastic material that can be heated to a predetermined temperature, at which point the mouthguard is bitten by the user and deforms to match the user's teeth. These mouthguards require a large amount of material to mold around the user's teeth. The large size can be uncomfortable and block saliva flow to teeth.